


Deceptive

by MaraAmitraDyer



Series: House of Night poems [1]
Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast
Genre: darkish, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraAmitraDyer/pseuds/MaraAmitraDyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the one of the first of a few poems about the House of Night series or, specifically, Kalona, I wrote a few years ago. I guess I just found him to be a particularly fascinating character. </p><p>I don't own this character, he is the intellectual property of P.C. and Kristin Cast, nor will I be making any money from this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceptive

Deceptive   
  
His wings are soft and glowing  
But they're so frigid it's painful.  
His skin is beautiful, golden, and flawless  
But tainted in his bloody crimes.  
He was called an angel  
But has much iniquity.  
He looks to be young  
But is thousands of years old.  
He swore to protect his lady  
But has raped countless women.  
He is gorgeous and without flaw  
But has fathered the most ugly and forsaken creatures.  
He is hard and toned and muscular  
But is broken on the inside.


End file.
